pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2016
02:25 hey man 02:26 hows it going 02:26 gus 02:26 gud* 02:26 server has changed alot already :D 02:26 we got portals 02:27 look at your minecraft 02:28 gonna vanish 02:51 ded 03:06 bleb 03:07 Hey CC 03:07 I didn't get what you've said earlier 03:07 I mean 03:07 KKK Zombie 03:07 kkk zombie 03:07 y 03:07 he said It was racist 03:08 But i didn't get it why 03:08 Corn Cannon 03:08 hey 03:08 wut 03:08 I didn't get what you've said earlier 03:08 about the KKK Zombie 03:08 i wasnt the only one who said it FFs -____- 03:08 leave me alone 03:08 why is it racist? 03:08 IK 03:08 I TOLD YOU 03:09 now let me play minecraft with scribble 03:09 what is the server anyway? 03:09 want the iP? 03:09 WHAT 03:10 IS THE S 03:10 ERVER 03:10 the ip 03:10 159.8.141.198:36262 03:10 WTF IS THAT ANYWAY? 03:11 the server ip... 03:11 kkk isnt racist just offensive to some people 03:11 to join -_- 03:11 KKK, :/ 03:12 It's http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katipunan 03:12 DJ join the server 03:12 Wait 03:13 Also 03:13 @SeirMint 03:13 It doesn't mean https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ku_Klux_Klan 03:13 huh 03:13 ik. 03:14 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katipunan 03:14 ^ 03:14 i have a history class. 03:14 Speir are you filipino? 03:14 nop 03:14 oh 03:14 okay 03:15 ah. 03:15 2nd one is racist 03:15 :p 03:15 what 2nd one? 03:15 to spanish? 03:15 dude :/ 03:15 I'm not being offensive to spanish 03:15 cuz my country is also spanish related dude 03:15 plus 03:15 It's part of the filipino history 03:16 dj play with us 03:17 im not calling anything youre doing racist 03:17 i will 03:17 im calling the kkk racist 03:17 i skimmed it, so i may have misread. 03:17 I just need to move to another computer where it has MC @CC 03:18 oh @Speir 03:18 sorry 03:18 about that 03:18 BTW 03:18 meh its fine 03:18 why did you said it's racist 03:20 doesnt seem like its quite racist sorry 03:20 i just saw some stuff about the anti spanish 03:20 but like i said, i just skimmed it cuz im doing something else 03:21 anti spanish, that isn't racist and offensive in my opinion 03:21 cuz if it was 03:21 then we we 03:21 we're one of them 03:22 dj cmon 03:22 dood 03:22 i skimmed it and misread. 03:22 It's fine 03:22 @CC, sorry I can't 03:22 k cya 03:22 .3. 03:22 nah 03:22 just kidding 03:22 wait 03:22 my minecraft is funq'd up 03:23 k lol 03:24 shep 03:24 oh god 03:24 also 03:24 what version? 03:25 1.10 03:26 Bearjedi 03:27 Hey Bearjedi what do you think? 03:27 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine%E2%80%93American_War 03:27 Oh GOD WRONG LINK 03:27 DJ is isis# 03:27 DJ join lad 03:29 wait 03:29 ik lol 03:29 im joking 03:29 i kno wyou are 03:36 159.8.141.198:36262 03:36 there 03:37 there is no hackers scribblemasterer 03:37 i dont see any 03:38 it's a metaphor 03:38 I'm still logging in 03:38 damn Dj 03:38 well why leave? 03:38 saw my name? 03:38 no not yet 03:39 damn Dj 03:39 well why leave? 03:39 what do you mean? 03:39 scribble 03:39 ? 03:39 ugh 03:39 reset your mc dj 03:40 also scribble left again 03:40 My name will be DJcraft789 03:40 kk 03:45 ThatMinecrafterDJ ? 03:49 ThatMinecraftDJ 03:49 yes? 03:49 join 03:50 make sure ur on servers 03:51 server ip again? 03:51 159.8.141.198:36262 03:52 "Minecraft Character Creator Wiki" 03:52 speir join me and scrib 03:52 dont want to. 03:52 Hai 03:52 halo 03:52 Getini PM 03:58 ThatMinecrafterDJ 03:59 nice troll 03:59 nice troll? 04:00 your not joining 04:06 sorry CC 04:06 I can't joine 04:06 is it okay if you could go to teamextreme? 04:07 no 04:15 FPF 04:15 hi 04:15 fai ef pe ef 04:15 *hai 04:15 minecraft? 04:30 Bearjedi 04:30 you here lad? 04:35 hi bj 04:57 hmmm this chat be ded 04:57 let's see 04:58 *let's see what unfolds 05:05 KKK 2016 06 18